Miraculous Marchers
by ImperialOtaku
Summary: A new marching season is starting up. Drum Majors Marinette and Adrien are in for a wild ride with a season full of twists and turns. Getting to know each other may turn out to be the least of their worries as the months pass by. Who knows maybe their partnership really was meant to be something more. Marching!AU
1. Prologue: The Tryouts

**(A/N) Greetings! For those of you who read my other series I mentioned with the last chapter that I had something planned for today, well here it is! Before we begin I just want to go over a few things real quick. If any of you are worried if my other story will be stopping don't be. True "Miraculous" Night will still be regularly updated. In fact, the plan is to post a chapter of that and a chapter of this new one every week! If that changes I will make sure to let you all know. Another thing is that this story is going to be featuring some OCs (which may or may not be featured in another story I'm thinking about writing) so I hope you like them.**

 **Now just a little fun bit of info for you guys. I got the idea for this series about a month ago when I saw a Miraculous fanfic in a concert band setting. Now I did both concert band and marching band in high school so I thought it would be fun to get a marching band series out there (if there are any others out there I'd actually really love to see them) with that being said some of the details of this story are based on TRUE EVENTS that happened in my marching band days. I feel like I've talked enough already… so here we go! Hope you all enjoy this new series!**

Prologue:

In May as tradition for this high school, tryouts were held for the next school years Drum Majors for the Marching Band. Future seniors and even a few juniors would meet to try and prove why they were the right choice to lead the band in parades and competitions. This year auditions were held on a Friday after school in the band room as usual. Slowly as the time neared hopeful individuals met outside the door, some obviously more nervous than the rest.

One said individual was pacing back and forth. Dark hair tied up in their usual pigtails with bangs that framed her worried blue eyes. Another girl leaned against a wall watched the frantic girl in silence.

"I really don't think I can do this… I honestly don't know if I'm cut out to be a Drum Major."

She had been talking like this since school had gotten out almost 30 minutes before, once her best friend had left for other club activities it had become more and more strenuous. The other girl who was watching decided at that moment she'd heard enough of this and pushed herself off the wall. Grabbing the panicking girls by the shoulders she looked down at her with seriousness in her hazel eyes as she spoke.

"Marinette, listen to me, out of all the people trying out today you are definitely the most qualified for the role."

"Why do you keep saying that Kate? I'm obviously not, I'm clumsy, I'm always messing up, and I'm not even the best musician."

The girl Kaitlyn just shook her head, "Drum Majors don't have to be the best musicians remember? Do I really need to list off all the reasons you will get it? Trust me, the list is quite long. So if anyone is gonna get it it's going to be you, and whoever your partner is going to be will be lucky to have you."

Those words seemed to calm her down a bit. Kaitlyn released her shoulders to fix her braided brown hair. As she did this Marinette spoke again.

"What about you Kate? I know you've been working with Wayzz to practice conducting for the past few months."

The brunette shrugged. "If I get it I get it but honestly even with that extra practice you are definitely still better than I am. Best case scenario it's you and me, if not I can live with whatever position I'm given. All I know is whoever the Drum Majors will be, it's because the old band director knew they would be the perfect team."

Everyone in the band knew how this worked. Their current band director who everyone called Wayzz invited the retired director from a few years back to help pick. It's said that old Fu was an amazing judge of character, always picking those who weren't just great for the band, but also ended up as close friends or even in some cases, a couple.

Just then the door to the band room opened. Wayzz adjusted his glasses as he looked at the group in from of him.

"Well then, everyone inside is ready for all of you, let's begin shall we?"

All the students slowly filed in. The two girls looked at each other and nodded as they headed inside to begin the tryout.

 **LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN**

It was now Monday. All of those waiting for the results had dealt with a rather stressful weekend to see what positions they would fill. The list was to be posted right as school finished that day so all they could do was wait some more.

As the last bell of the day rang, Marinette and her friend Alya made their way to the music hall.

"I really wish you had tried out Alya, I feel like I would have been less stressed if you were there."

"Please girl I'd much rather just be a part of the band, besides now that I'll be taking over the school newspaper, having two big leadership roles would be no fun."

There was a crowd by one of the doors. Marinette could see Kaitlyn near the front looking up and down the list. A look of slight disappointment on her face. Marinette couldn't help but freeze where she stood at this sight.

"You know what never mind. Alya I told myself I could look but I just can't"

Kaitlyn hears the other two arguing and looks over to them.

"Marinette, you really should look, the results are interesting to say the least."

Alya nudges her friend forward, Marinette looked down to avoid the list until she was pushed right in front of it. She braces herself for disappointment and looks up.

Drum Majors

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

…

…

"I…. I got it….."

"You did it! I just knew you'd get it girl!"

Alya had practically jumped on Marinette as she said that. Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Congrats Mari I knew you'd get it."

Marinette turns her attention to the other girl.

"Wait Kate what position did you get then?"

"I'm one of the two Brass Captains, not Drum Major but hey, I get to help out more than I would as a section leader. Anyways I'll be working more with you and the other Drum Major."

Marinette and Alya realized they had been too excited over Marinette's success that they hadn't looked at who her partner was going to be. They both quickly turned their attention back to the list.

Drum Majors

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Adrien Agreste

….

"Wait.." Marinette couldn't help but feel confused. "Who the heck is Adrien Agreste!?"


	2. Chapter 1: Discussing the Results

**List of the marching band leadership at the end! Here's a new chapter for you!**

* **Boop***

' _Who the heck is Adrien Agreste?'_

It was easy to say the girls were puzzled. There was no Adrien in the marching band currently and maybe even in the whole school. Who was this stranger who was going to be Marinette's partner?

"There's something vaguely familiar about that name, although I really can't place it…." Kaitlyn shrugged while saying this.

Marinette turned to look at the other two girls. "I guess our best option is to ask Wayzz right? We won't get anywhere if we don't."

Alya nodded at this while Kaitlyn checked the time on her phone and frowned when she saw.

"Looks like you two will have to do it without me. I gotta get to my lesson but I'll see you both tomorrow."

Marinette and Alya said goodbye to Kaitlyn and headed inside the band room to Wayzz's office. Luckily, he was inside just ending a conversation with another student. He directed his attention to the two and smiled expectantly.

"Hello girls, here about the results I presume?"

"Yes we are, you can imagine I have questions about my future partner."

"Ah yes Adrien, don't you worry just have a seat and I'll explain the situation."

They did as Wayzz had instructed, he adjusted his glasses and began.

"Adrien is transferring here from a neighboring high school, he will be a senior just like you two so getting to know him will be easy."

"But why didn't I see him at the tryouts? I'm pretty sure I would have been able to point out an unfamiliar face."

Wayzz smiled as he looked at Marinette. "His schedule made it impossible for him to be there at that time, so we had to set up a personal tryout for him later that evening."

"I see… that definitely makes sense." Marinette's face was still full of worry as she said this and Wayzz could see that. He was quick to reassure her.

"You have nothing to worry about Marinette. We chose him because we could see that you two would work well together. I feel that once you meet him you will see that for yourself."

"But when will I meet him? You did say he's at a different high school currently…"

"That is for the both of you to decide. Now do either of you have any more questions for me?"

"No sir, I think you answered all my questions."

"Good, glad I could clear things up. Now if you'll excuse me I should try to get some work done before I'm bombarded with unhappy students. Have a good day you two."

They left his office and headed for Marinette's place. The bakery was currently busy with it's after school rush so they couldn't say too much to her parents besides a quick greeting. They then made their way upstairs to Marinette's room.

Practically collapsing onto her bed, she turns her head to look at Alya.

"Alya, what am I going to do? I know Wayzz said not to worry about it but I can't help it. I don't even know this guy and I'm supposed to work with him."

"I would be stressed too girl, but think about it this way. Old Fu and the rest of the team who help out chose you two, so if anything, you'll make an amazing team."

They decided to drop the subject for now to focus on homework. It took less than an hour to finish since they were near the end of the school year. A while after they had finished Marinette's phone buzzed. She looks to find a message from Kaitlyn.

 **Kate:** Hey are you at your place?

Puzzled at this, she sent a quick reply.

 **Mari:** Yeah, what's up?

It didn't take too long to get a response.

 **Kate:** Perfect, I've got some information for you, I'll be in the bakery in about 5

 **Mari:** Sounds good, we'll head down.

Marinette told Alya what was going on and they headed downstairs to wait for Kaitlyn. The rush from earlier had ended so that would make it easier to hear whatever the girl had to say.

A few minutes later they saw Kaitlyn rush to the door. She still had her trumpet case which meant she hadn't been home yet. Obviously whatever news she had would be important.

She made her way to the seated pair and sat down herself and as she did she started speaking.

"So, I figured out where I heard Adrien's name before."

Marinette and Alya lean in, already intrigued on what she had said.

"Really? What do you know?"

"Turns out we have the same private teacher; his time is actually right after mine so I was able to meet him."

Marinette's eyes widened at this. "What's he like?"

Kaitlyn smiled as she looked at Marinette.

"Well for one, he's cute so you've got that to look forward to. Don't worry though I'll let you have him." She winked when she said this.

Alya looked at Kaitlyn mischievously. "I can see why you would say that. Especially since you have your eyes on that trombone player, he's going to be the other Brass Captain right? Gives you plenty of time to be together."

The girl turns red at this, quickly stammering out a response.

"I uh…. I mean….. I don't know what you're talking about…. Thomas is just a good childhood friend that's all…"

"Suuuurre Katie, you keep telling yourself that. Can't deny the obvious."

"ANYWAYS back to Adrien since that's why I'm here. I can definitely see why they chose him to be your partner. It's like you two were made for each other."

"Kind of like how you and Thomas are made for each other."

"Shut up Alya! I told you to drop it!" Kaitlyn's face was pure scarlet as she buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the two. "Yeah I seriously doubt that we would be made for each other. Anyways I feel like we should probably plan a sort of leadership meeting so we can discuss the plan for the season."

Looking back to Marinette the other two girls nodded. Kaitlyn pulls out her phone as she is talking.

"Yeah, you're right, I can let Adrien know if you want, he actually gave me his number for that purpose."

"Perfect, let's try for Saturday then, I'll let you communicate with him for now and I will let the others know."

The girls got to work on contacting the other leadership. No matter how nervous Marinette was to meet her new partner, she was still excited for whatever the marching season brought.

 ***Boop***

 **There we go, my plan for the next chapter is for it to be shorter and Adrien's POV but we'll see if that actually happens, will probably have another chapter of this out this weekend. Not gonna lie I love seeing the "This one time at Band Camp" stories in the reviews so keep them coming! Now as promised here's the list of leadership (And instrumentation in parentheses). Captains will act as Section Leaders for their given instruments for this story while having additional leadership roles.**

 **Drum Majors: Marinette (Flute), Adrien (Trumpet)**

 **Brass Captains: Kaitlyn (Trumpet), Thomas (Trombone)**

 **Woodwind Captains: Sabrina (Clarinet), Max (Saxophone)**

 **Percussion Captains: Nino (Snare), Juleka (Pit)**

 **Colorguard Captain: Rose**

 **Section Leaders: Alya (Flute/Piccolo), Nathaniel (Sousaphone), Kim (Mellophones)**

 **Did I forget any instruments? Let me know and I will fix it in absolute shame since I was a part of the band! I was thinking about having Lila be the Flute Section Leader but for one, she doesn't seem like she would be a good leader. And two, I think it would be better to have the true Volpina be the head Flute. I HONESTLY don't know if I have it in my heart to have Chloe in the band but she will still be in the story. I have one idea I can do but** **let me know your thoughts on that.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Different Perspective

**(A/N) So… after seeing some of the reviews I realized I should clarify some things so that's why this is chapter is coming out so quickly. A Sousaphone is basically a tuba for marching, and a mellophone is a French horn for marching and that is what I will refer to them as for the rest of the story. As for a Baritone, I really have only seen one person march with a baritone in my time in the band so I won't include them in this version. And for the person asking about the captain/section leader thing, I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that the captains will act as section leaders in their respective instruments just to make it easier for story purrposes (get it?). Anyways, here's a chapter focused on our sweet cinnamon roll Adrien so I hope y'all will enjoy.**

 ***Boop***

 _These events occurred before what happened at the end of the last chapter._

 **Adrien's POV**

Adrien sat silently as the car made its way to their destination. He stares out the window thinking about how he would much rather take a break than go to his private lesson. He didn't hate his teacher mind, it's just that his days are always packed with rehearsing and he would like some time to relax. They pulled into the neighborhood where his private teacher, Mr. Schmidt, lived. He was rather early which meant he would have to wait for whoever was before him to finish.

Leaving the car and walking up to the door, he didn't have to wait for long to be let in. As he sat waiting he couldn't help but listen to the trumpet player practicing in the other room. Instead of a catchy jazz piece or a riveting march as he was expecting, he heard a rather somber, lyrical piece being played. He couldn't place the piece of music but it was nice to hear the trumpet being played like this once in a while. He knew he wanted to compliment whoever was playing before they left, he just hoped he would get the chance to. All too soon the song ended, a few moments later he could hear whoever had been playing start to pack up as Mr. Schmidt walked out of the room.

"Ah good, you're already here. I need to take care of something really quick so we'll start your lesson in about 10 minutes or so."

As he turned to go deeper into the house a girl around Adrien's age emerged from the practice room with trumpet case in hand. Hair tied in a simple ponytail she looked at Adrien with hazel eyes and gave him a quick nod. He knew if he didn't speak up now she would leave and he would have missed out on an opportunity.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you play beautifully."

She turned back to him with warmth in her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, it's not too often I hear a compliment like that. I don't think I've seen you around here, do you go to the different high school?"

"Yeah, I go to Viewcrest." He couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he said this.

"Ah so you're one of those then? Don't worry I won't hold anything against you. I have to ask though, were you a part of the amazing marching show they did two years back?"

"You mean the "Hall of the Mountain King" one? Yeah that was my first year actually."

"That's so cool! That's mine and some of my friend's favorite show we've seen throughout the years. My name is Kaitlyn by the way I feel like we should introduce ourselves before we continue." She stretches out her hand to him

"Yeah, I see your point, my names Adrien, it's nice to meet you." He says this as he reaches out his own hand to meet hers and they shook hands.

Kaitlyn's eyes suddenly narrowed. Your last name wouldn't happen to be Agreste would it?"

"It is… why do you ask?"

Surprisingly she laughs, only adding to his confusion.

"So you're our mystery drum major huh?"

"Wait, you go to Dupont High?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be one of the Brass Captains so I'll be working with you a lot this season. I think the others will be happy to know I've met you."

Adrien really couldn't help but smile at this. Ever since he was told he was going to be the Drum Major he was worried that he wouldn't meet anyone until the first day which thankfully now wasn't the case and he felt relief wash over him.

"I look forward to it then. You know my partner right? What are they like?"

Her eyebrows raised as she stood there thinking for a bit. Trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't think I can perfectly describe Marinette. I guess you'll just have to decide for yourself when you meet her."

Marinette, his partners name was Marinette. Wow that's a really pretty name.

"I see, well I hope we'll get along." His smile went shy and Kaitlyn could see that.

"You know… I have to say that now that I've met you I can't help but feel relieved. I think the two of you will work well together."

His smile got big again as he looked at her. "Really? Thank you, it means a lot."

They continued to talk for another minute or so until Mr. Schmidt returned to let Adrien know he was ready for him. Before he made his way to the practice room Kaitlyn stopped him.

"Before I go, I should probably get your number so I can keep you updated and give it to the others."

"Of course, That will definitely make things easier."

Quickly they exchanged numbers and Kaitlyn left. Adrien couldn't have but feel excited that he had met one of the people he was going to be working with. He just hoped that he would get along just as much with the others as he did with Kaitlyn. His lesson started soon after, about half way through his phone buzzed. He'd have to wait until he was finished to see what it was. That was the first thing he did after he had packed up his trumpet to find it was a message from Kaitlyn.

 **Kaitlyn:** Hey so Marinette was thinking about getting all the leadership together on Saturday. Does that work with you?

 **Adrien:** Yeah that should work. Where will it be at?

 **Kaitlyn:** Dupain-Cheng Bakery at noon, I'll get you the address. Lunch will be provided of course xD

 **Adrien:** Great! I'll do my best to get there.

Adrien really couldn't contain his excitement. He was ready to meet everyone. As long as his father didn't plan anything at the last second it should work out.

 ***Boop***

 **And there we go, Adrien is now in the picture. Going to the marching show referenced earlier when I was in high school our "rival" school for everything except marching band did that show my sophomore year. To this day, it is still my favorite show that I've seen live. If any of you are interested I will let you know in the next chapter where you can find a video of it. Update for this will be next week and for any of you following True "Miraculous" Night, only a few more days until the Valentine's Day chapter so I hope y'all are ready for that.**

 **~Imperial**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**(A/N) Well hello again everyone, now before we begin I decided since this chapter will have both my OCs (Kaitlyn and Thomas) I should probably do proper character descriptions for both of them, and then we'll dive right in.**

 **Kaitlyn: Long Brown Hair, usually done up in a braid or ponytail, Hazel eyes, wears contacts most of the time but can be seen in glasses once in a while, about 5'8" in height, extremely loyal, quiet and observant**

 **Thomas: Black Hair, undercut hairstyle, Brown eyes, about 6'3", somewhat outgoing, has a temper if pushed.**

 **More details about their personalities will be shown through the story. One little random bit of backstory about them too. They've been best friends since they were very little, in middle school he moved away and Kate didn't have many friends after that until she reach high school and joined the marching band. He moved back before their second year of high school. Kate has feelings for Thomas but feels he doesn't think about her the same way.**

 **Now on to the story. We're back to the normal POV for the majority with some Adrien POV at the end.**

 ***Boop***

Saturday came quickly for Marinette. She was excited to get with everyone to discuss the upcoming season. Her parents had made sure to take care of everything for the meeting so all she could do now was sit and wait for them to arrive.

Around 11:55 is when they started to show up. Alya, as usual was the first to arrive, followed by Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel. Kaitlyn and Thomas showed up together and soon after them came Kim and Max. Sabrina arrived a little while after. Nino was about five minutes late looking like he had just rolled out of bed even though it was the middle of the day.

"So all we're missing now is Adrien right?" Marinette addressed the group and they all nodded.

"I'll text him real quick to see where he is." Kaitlyn pulled out her phone sending the text before looking back up to Marinette. "I gave him the right address and time so that shouldn't be the problem."

They waited a few more minutes before there was a reply. Kaitlyn looked at her phone in disappointment as she read the text and then looks at the others.

"Well it looks like his dad scheduled a last-minute rehearsal on him so he can't make it. Do we want to reschedule or…" She was cut off by her phone, she reads the new message somewhat nodding and returns her attention. "He says to fill him in when we're done and he'll do what he can.

The group slowly nods, all were disappointed that he was unable to come, Marinette the most out of all. She had been looking forward to meeting her partner both with excitement and worry. She stands and faces the whole group with their attention all on her.

"Well I guess we can get started then. As you all know there are certain traditions that the seniors participate in for the marching season, and we're the ones to decide what we'll be doing for them. I talked to Wayzz yesterday and he gave me permission to reveal this year's theme."

Everyone could hardly contain their excitement for this. Some were even leaning forward in anticipation. Drum Majors usually are the first of the students to hear the theme for the marching season.

"This year's theme is….. 'Heroes and Villains'."

All the reactions were positive to say the least. Out of all the other themes they had done this seemed like it would be the most fun.

"Now we have to brainstorm ideas on what we can do. I know usually the leadership makes special t-shirts so we could just go with that if we can't think of anything."

They all sat and pondered for a few minutes, glancing over to each other to see if anyone had any ideas. Suddenly Rose squeals and shot up in excitement.

"We could be heroes and villains ourselves! We do the shirts as usual, but also make masks and have hero or villain names!"

They all looked at the bubbly girl in surprise. Alya was the first to speak up in response.

"That's a fantastic idea! I'm definitely all for it. We could get all the seniors in on the name thing too."

One by one everyone voiced their approval Marinette smiled before addressing everyone again.

"Then it's settled, let's all pick names and sometime next week we can make the shirts. How about we help each other decide what our names will be?"

"Yes definitely! I want to be first!" Alya was quick to respond.

The others thought for a minute. Nino was the first to offer a suggestion.

"How about Lady Wifi, since you literally cannot be ten minutes without your phone and the internet."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Not bad actually but are there any other ideas?"

Marinette spoke up, "What about that hero name you came up with a while ago, Volpina right?"

"Oh Yeah! I don't know now, both sound like good options. I guess I'll have to decide later."

They continued around the circle. Nino was next with them deciding on Bubbler due to his habit of always carrying bubbles around with him. Sabrina wanted to be called Vanisher for some reason so they just went with it. Max was next earning the name Gamer due to his vast intelligence and experience of any type of video game. Kim was a bit tricky but they soon decided on Dark Cupid since he was still upset about the cheerleader who humiliated him on Valentine's day a few months back.

It was Kaitlyn and Thomas' turns, which turned out to be interesting since Thomas was quick to offer a suggestion for Kaitlyn's persona.

"Yours should be Night Owl."

Kaitlyn looks at him in confusion. "Why that specifically?"

"Well owls are your favorite animal. Also," he smiles at her teasingly "You act like one too."

"Oh I see how it is… fine then, I'll play your game and be Night Owl, but your name has to be Grizzly."

He looks at her in surprise. "Why Grizzly?"

"Well for one you're un-bear-able." **(lol couldn't resist)** Everyone laughs or groans at this. "Also because of that good luck charm you have."

Thomas fiddles with the necklace he has under his shirt, a single bear claw given to him by his grandfather, and smiles at Kaitlyn. "Alright then, you have yourself a deal."

The naming continued for the rest of the group. Nathaniel was next and everyone decided that Evillustrator was a good choice for him. Juleka went with the name Reflekta and Rose bounced in excitement as she was named Princess Fragrance.

Marinette was the last one for the group there. Hers was the hardest to choose by far. Some ideas were given but none really stuck like everyone else's had.

"I got it!" Alya suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the process. "Ladybug."

Marinette's eyebrow raised at this suggestion "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well I was thinking about how for Thomas one of the deciding factors was a good luck charm, and I know for a face those ladybug-print earrings have always been a lucky charm for you."

Alya did have a point. Marinette never took those earrings off. She felt they always had brought her luck since she got them. Ladybug did have a good ring to it as well. Already her designer side was buzzing with ideas of what she could do for it.

She smiles, looking at Alya, "I like it, Ladybug it is."

With the names out of the way they moved on to the other things they needed to discuss. By the time they were all done, they had planned out what was going to be done the first day, and for some of them, where and when they would meet to make their shirts.

"Well that should be it for now, see you all on Monday."

They all trickled out after Marinette said this. She was glad that it all went well and they all had agreed on what they had planned for the season.

 **Adrien's POV**

That evening Adrien finally got out of his rehearsal. He couldn't help but sigh at having to miss out on the meeting. Thankfully Kaitlyn had kept him updated as they were going. He definitely was excited for the theme. Now he had to figure out a superhero name, apparently spray paint a t-shirt, as well as make a mask.

…

His mind was drawing a black as he got home. Here he was, a well-rounded nerd, and he couldn't even come up with a persona for himself. There surely had to be something he could go by that would fit. He wandered around his room, trying to find anything at all that might give him an idea. Almost giving up hope, he accidentally bumped into his bookshelf, knocking stuff off in the process. As he bent down to clean up he came across a familiar black ring. Turning it around in his hands he saw the cat paw made of green gems and smiled. Warmth filled him of that memory with his mother only to feel sadness soon after due to her not being here anymore. He was happy to find that it still slid onto his finger easily. Looking at it now on his hand, an idea came to him and he couldn't help but grin widely.

He just came up with the purrfect persona.

 ***Boop***

 **Well we've got the theme as well as other things. Next chapter is the first marching band practice of the season. Fun fact the spray paint t-shirt thing we actually did as the leadership my senior year! I still have mine somewhere and it was definitely fun to make. Now I saw that some of you wanted to see the video so I will oblige. I don't know if a YouTube link would work on here so I'm just going to give you all specific instructions on how to find the video.**

 **Go to YouTube (obviously) and type in Davis High School Marching Band 2011**

 **Out of the options it will give you, select the one that the picture has the letters BYU on the bleachers in the background.**

 **Skip to around the 2:00 mark to skip the warmup (unless you want to watch them warmup of course)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **If there are any troubles finding the video let me know and I'll find a way to make it easier.**

 **Now there is fun thing I want to point out as well, around the 2:45 mark on the right side of the right 40 yard line there is a flutist who is rocking back and forth on the ground (that always cracked me up when I saw it live) it shows how into it they were. Like I said this was one of my favorite shows I saw live for multiple reasons so I hope you guys enjoy it. Now I'm going to finish off this chapter by replying to some of your guy's comments.**

 **MLFanatix: What a crazy, random, happenstance. I'm a trumpet player too! Adrien to me always felt like he would be a trumpet player so that's why he's one, and as for Kate she is going to be going through some of the stuff I experienced in my marching band time (no she is not me, I created her before I came up with this story idea and decided she would be a good choice for those things).**

 **Guest: Glad to hear you're liking both stories! Hope the Valentine's Day chapter of the other story fulfilled your expectations. Also, I'm pretty much the same when it comes to shippings (Fanfiction totally amped up Marichat for me and I love it.) Next chapter for the other one will be coming out Tuesday as usual.**

 **1412kk: I really enjoy hearing your band camp stories, soon you'll be hearing some of mine through these characters.**

 **Until next time, lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	5. Chapter 4: Day 1 Part 1

**(A/N) Day 1 will be split along 2 maybe 3 chapters, so here we go!**

 ***boop***

Marinette looks at the doors to the school and takes a deep breath. Quickly making sure her mask is still sticking to her face and adjusts her t-shirt. The design she had put on it reflected the earrings she wore with the five black spots on the red circle in the middle of the shirt. She then makes her way inside to the band room for the first day. Bright and early the Monday after school gets out for the summer is when marching band starts, given it's only three days a week it still sucks they don't get to sleep in as much.

By the looks of it she isn't the first one, there are quite a few students already inside. It's easy to tell what grade almost everyone is in. The new sophomores are looking around the room in nervousness. All the Seniors went along with the theme and are wearing masks of some kind. The only difference between the seniors and leadership was the spray-painted t-shirts. That leaves the Juniors as the calm, normal looking veterans.

It looks like Juleka, Rose, Kim and Nathanael are already here. She can't help but smile as she sees their shirts and masks. They all had turned out well so far. She studies Kim's first as he jokes with Alix who is his second in command. He is wearing a red mask outlined in black while the shirt has a white broken heart that clearly stands out as it is surrounded by red and then that by black. Rose and Juleka had decided to make each other's outfits to make it more fun and it showed. Juleka had a white and pink mask with similar colors on the shirt with a strange somewhat eye design in a line across the middle. Rose on the other hand was sporting a black mask accented in a dark green. The white shirt she wore had a pink perfume bottle in the middle surrounding in black. Nathanael's design was the most detailed out of the four so far. He had chosen to go with a simple black mask but had added a black almost dark purple beret on top of his red hair. The main focus on his shirt was the red, yellow, and blues circles in the center all encircled in a small black circle. He had also spray painted simple black lines above and below the main design making it all the more stand out. Seeing how well these four outfits had turned out she couldn't wait to see the others.

"Hey there Ladybug…"

The voice behind her made her jump and let out a small shriek. She quickly turns around to see Kaitlyn as she breaks into giggles.

"Seriously Kate you got to stop sneaking up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help that you can't hear me coming, and remember I'm 'Night Owl' today… by the way thanks again for helping out with my mask." She quickly gestures to the mask on her face.

"Of course! And thanks for the help on mine."

They had spent an entire afternoon working on their masks. Alya was going to come but had to babysit at the last minute. By the end of that afternoon they had parted ways with sore hands and aching eyes. The results though spoke for themselves. Kaitlyn's dark gray mask was detailed in a way to make it look like it was made out of feathers. The tips of each "feather" were painted black which had taken quite a while. The part over the nose extended down and was painted black to somewhat symbolize a beak. Marinette's mask had also been a challenge. She had wanted to add depth so if you looked closely enough you could see the hexagons across the entire mask, even in the five black dots on the mask.

The two continued to chat as more people trickled in. Max and Sabrina came in together. Both of them had to wear their glasses over their masks but it didn't take away from their rather similar designs. Both looked to be made out of translucent plastic. Max's was a light shade of green while Sabrina's was practically clear except for the red glitter sprinkled throughout the mask. Thomas came in soon after wearing simple brown mask and a white t-shirt with a brown bear paw spray-painted in the middle.

Alya had ended up not being able to decide between her two choices and in the end just made both. _'I can choose whichever I feel like that day'_ Is what she had told Marinette and today she was Volpina. Sporting the orange and white mask she had shown her a few weeks back. She also apparently had either found or made fox ears that were now sitting proudly on top of her head. She joins the other two in their conversation as soon as she arrives.

"So you really can't tell us what Adrien is coming as Ka-I mean Night Owl?"

"Nope, he swore me to secrecy a few weeks back. Don't worry though I made it even by not telling him what everyone else was coming as."

Alya smiles at the comment. "Well that'll definitely make things interesting then, especially since all the seniors are wearing masks."

As they continued talking, the said individual was outside looking up to the school in excitement. It somewhat felt like a fresh start for him. _'Hopefully I can make some real friends in this group'_ he thought to himself. Viewcrest had been great and all but it had such specific cliques that he hadn't really fit into any group, even the marching band.

Realizing he should probably head inside so they wouldn't start without him, he accidentally bumps into another boy who was also wearing a mask.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

The other boy laughs and gives Adrien a sincere smile. "Don't worry about it man, I've definitely had worse run-ins myself. I don't think I've seen you before, the name's Nino."

"I'm Adrien."

One of Nino's eyebrows raised under his black mask. "So you're our elusive Drum Major huh?"

Adrien places a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah sorry I couldn't make it to that initial meeting. I really did try to get there."

"It's no problem, we should probably head in so you can meet the others before it starts. I should let you know though, once we enter the band room we have to refer to each other by our superhero names."

The two talked as they made their way to the band room. Glancing around the room he spots Kaitlyn talking to another girl in orange. Before he can make his way to them. A raven-haired girl suddenly trips in front of him and his body reacts instantly, catching her before she hits the ground. He looks at the girl in the black-spotted red mask with extremely blue eyes in concern.

"Are you okay?"

 **Marinette's POV**

A fellow senior had pulled her away for a minute to check on something. She was making her way back to the others when of course she trips. Silently cursing her clumsiness all she can do is brace herself for impact, only… it doesn't come. Confused, it takes a second to register someone's hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

The first thing she see is green surrounded by black. His eyes are very green and the simple black mask on his face only makes them pop more.

"I'm good, thank you."

He gives her a big cat-like grin. "Glad I could be of a-hiss-tance. Where are my manners I haven't even introduced myself. Chat Noir at your service." He deeply bows at her, still bearing that grin.

After she hears his name she takes a better look at him. The black mask is paired with matching black leather cat ears on top of his golden locks. His shirt bears a green cat paw surrounded in black. She almost misses the belt he attached to the shirt to look like a tail.

"Chat Noir hmm? That's definitely an interesting name. I'm M-I mean Ladybug."

"Purrleasure to make your acquaintance My Lady."

Her eyebrow raises as she smirks at him. "Quite the jokester, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what mew are talking about My Lady. I am quite clawsome once you get to know me."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Whatever you say Chaton."

He dramatically gasps and puts a hand over his heart. "Chaton? You wound me My Lady I am a full-grown Cat fur your information."

She shakes her head and looks back up at him with a smile. "Well it was nice meeting you and all Chat Noir, but I'm going to get back to my group."

He nods, the grin returns to his face. "Of course My Lady I will cat-ch up with you later."

She makes her way back to Kaitlyn and Alya. Alya is smiling as normal at Marinette but Kaitlyn looks… shocked? Marinette can't help but look at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing nothing don't worry about it. I think it will all be cleared up soon. I think I need to go talk to Thomas so I'll talk to you guys in a bit."

Confused by her cryptic response, all Marinette can do is watch as Kaitlyn quickly walks away.

 **Kaitlyn's POV**

' _Are you kidding me… Are. You. Freaking kidding me!'_ Kaitlyn still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. In Adrien's case, it was understandable since he didn't know anyone else yet, but Marinette? She knows almost anyone in the band and she didn't even realize the guy she was just joking around with was her partner. Just how oblivious were these two? Kate was really tempted to bang her head against the wall and scream in frustration. That thought quickly left her head as she saw Wayzz slip into the room.

 **Marinette's POV**

Those close by were confused for a second when they heard a single clap. Looking for the source they found it was Kaitlyn and it didn't take long to realize what it was and soon they heard the familiar second line.

"If you can hear me clap twice."

More people clapped this time. The noise in the room almost completely had died down. Wayzz continued on.

"If you can hear me clap three times."

The whole room clapped as Wayzz had instructed. Wayzz then addressed the whole group.

"Alright, thank you for listening, that means we can get started. Welcome to a new marching season."

The room was filled with cheers and clapping. Wayzz waited patiently until they had quieted down again before continuing.

"As most of you know, I'm Wayzz the music director for the school as well as in charge of the marching band. I guess I'll introduce you to the staff that will be helping out."

As he said this, three people made their way into the room. Marinette smiled at the three familiar faces she had known since her first year. Wayzz gestures to the woman in red first and the man in black first.

"These two are Tikki and Plagg, they help out with the percussion and some other things throughout the season. The other woman next to them is Trixx, she is the color guard instructor so you ladies are in for an interesting season."

Trixx grins mischievously at this and the veterans in the color guard can't help but giggle.

"Now that those introductions are out of the way it's time to introduce you all to the student leadership for the year. We'll start off with the section leaders and Captains."

Wayzz introduces them all one by one by their real names. When their names were said, they would wave to the group and tell them all what their superhero name was for the season.

"And now it's time to introduce our Drum Majors. Most of you already know our first one, but for those who don't know you Marinette would you make yourself known?"

Marinette smiles and quickly addresses the group. "Hi guys, I'm Marinette but for the season you get to call me Ladybug."

She receives nods from the group, her eyes fall on Chat Noir for a second and she notices a look of surprise for some reason. She can't help but wonder why his reaction is like this.

"Thank you Marinette, now as for our other Drum Major, he's new to the school this year so I hope you will all welcome him quickly. Adrien, you can introduce yourself to everyone.

It's Marinette's turn to be surprised as Chat Noir waves at everyone begins to speak.

"Hi I'm Adrien, you all can call me Chat Noir for the season. I can't wait to work with you all."

He turns his attention to Marinette and gives her a quick wink with that cat-like grin of his.

'… _What?!'_

 ***boop***

 **Woohoo longer chapter for you guys! I was originally planning on having the first day as one chapter but I didn't want to leave details out so we're doing it in parts. Now I'm guessing some of you may have noticed I didn't include some of the t-shirt descriptions, that's because…. I couldn't think of a design for them. Maybe an idea will come to me later but if any of you have suggestions please let me know. Hope you all like how I'm including Tikki and Plagg, this way they can be mentors to our drum majors.**

 **Fun band fact, the 'clap' thing Wayzz does is something my high school band teacher did. He was a person who almost never raised his voice and this way of getting our attention always worked. I felt that Wayzz would be the same way so that's why I included it. I hope you're all ready for the next part, got some marching as well as conditioning fun for you guys.**

 **Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	6. Chapter 5: Day 1 Part 2

**(A/N) before we begin welcome to another reading your comments portion!**

 **Blood Rose Knight: Yikes, definitely agree though, sunscreen is a major need no matter what. I never got it that bad but there were always places that got sunburned every year no matter what, specifically the part in my hair. (Another thing happened to me as well but that will be saved for later in the story.)**

 **Panteabooks: And I apurrciate your kind comment. Having reviews like yours always are pawsome.**

 **Now that that's out of the way let's begin!**

 ***boop***

To say she is surprised would be an understatement. When she had talked with him earlier she hadn't even thought to ask him what position he was even though he was wearing a leadership shirt. Marinette looked around the room to see if anyone's reactions were similar to hers. The results were mixed to say the least, some were surprised while others didn't seem to be affected by the reveal. Kaitlyn on the other hand was facepalming and now Marinette understood the comment she had made earlier. She was brought back to the present when Wayzz spoke again.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way we can really get started. Grab your things and let's head outside to the football field to begin the season."

Everyone slowly trickled out of the band room. Alya quickly caught up to her friend.

"Soooo Mr. Cat puns is your partner huh?"

"Yep.. looks like it."

"Don't you think Kate would've warned us about that?"

Marinette shrugged at this. "Maybe he didn't talk to her like that, we are in masks and other things after all."

The walk out to the field didn't take too long. Everyone placed their cases and things on the bleachers waiting to hear what to do next. Wayzz quickly called for them to run a lap around the field and everyone obeyed. After the lap was finished by most Marinette looks to Wayzz and he nods to her. She nods back before shouting.

"Stretch Circle! Everyone circle up on the field."

The veterans knew what to do so they guided the new people into position. Marinette makes her way to the center and addresses the entire group.

"Before we begin I will explain what this is for. Every rehearsal we're out here we'll begin with a stretch circle. I won't always be in charge of it though, a few of the other leadership will step in from time to time. Now let's start off light and move from there."

The stretch circle went without any problems which was expected. As soon as they were finished Wayzz called for them all to run another lap. Not too long after that everyone finished the lap with some breathing harder than the others. Wayzz gathers them all together near one of the goal lines.

"Since it is the first day, we need to begin by teaching all of you new people the basics. Some of our leadership have volunteered to demonstrate what you may be able to accomplish someday if you work hard enough."

The selected eight stepped forwards. The group consisted of Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose, Kaitlyn, Thomas, Kim and Nathanael. The moved into a box shape and snapped into attention. Nino had grabbed his snare after the last lap and started to play a beat. With a certain rhythm played they all began to march forward. From time to time Nino would play a different drum break and they would switch between forwards, backwards, and side marching. Adrien could only watch in awe as a very intricate rhythm was played and the box rotated as it moved forward. Marinette during this couldn't help but beam in pride since they had been working on this since last season. Nino soon played the finishing beat and they all halted in unison, still almost perfectly spaced and assumed the resting position. Quickly they received applause for their hard work and Wayzz addressed the group again.

"Now that you've seen what can be accomplished you will all split of into your sections to learn the basics for now. Leadership they're all yours."

As everyone broke off into their sections, Adrien made his way over to Marinette.

"Hey that was purrty pawsome My Lady, you've definitely got some tailent."

Marinette groans and rolls her eyes at these words. "Seriously, three in one sentence? Are you going to be doing this all season?"

He grins at her and continues. "Mewbe but you'll just have to wait and see. I'm being serious though, that was really amazing what you just did."

She can't help but grin up to her partner. "Thanks Chat, we all worked really hard on that. It's nice to hear it really did turn out well."

They talked for a few more minutes before splitting up to help different sections. Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien would sometimes stop and watch her for a bit and see her leadership skills shine out. He would smile as she gave tips and help to anyone who needed it. _'She really is amazing, isn't she?'_ He snapped out of his thoughts and continued to help others as if nothing happened. Unknown to him a few saw the looks he was giving Marinette and started to scheme amongst themselves.

A little while later Wayzz called them all back together to see the progress. After he was satisfied the real conditioning began. A lap soon followed by pushups, lunges, sprints, and two more laps and some of those who were new started to complain. These few were silenced quickly before their complaints reached the ears of Wayzz which would have resulted in more running. Adrien soon found himself gulping down water during a quick break to be stopped by Marinette.

"Careful Chat, if you drink too much too fast you'll really be hurting soon."

He takes a quick breath before replying. "Is he trying to kill us? That's what it feels like."

She smirks at his comment. "No, he's just toughening us up. Once we hit the parades you'll be happy for all this. Now don't speak too loudly or he'll make you run more."

"Thanks for the warning. Anything else I should know about now?"

She thinks for a minute and looks back up to him. "Never ask what time it is he hates that, he might even go as far as making us stay later. Just ask one of us 'Where's the peanut butter?' and we'll give you the time."

He looks at her confused. "'Where's the peanut butter?' Why that exactly?"

"I don't know, that's how it was addressed when I started so it's easier to keep it as the same phrase."

He nods as the water break finishes up. There are already quite a few things that are different here than from the marching band he was a part of before. He'll just have to get used to a new way of doing things.

Soon the three-hour rehearsal finished up of course with one more lap. There was a rather silent sigh of relief from everyone when it was all said and done. Even the veterans were exhausted at this point. They all slowly moved off the field towards the bleachers. Adrien said goodbye to some of the new people he had met today and saw Marinette, Alya, and Kaitlyn talking near the exit and made his way over to them. Alya was the first to notice him and waved.

"Hey there Cat Boy, have a good first day?"

"Of course, nothing like near-death experiences to get the heart racing."

They all laughed at this. Hidden from Marinette and Adrien's views Kaitlyn quickly winks at Alya before speaking up.

"Hey so we were thinking about hanging out at Marinette's place later today, did you want to join us?"

Adrien can't help but smile, clearly happy with the invitation. He is about to reply when a different voice cut through the air.

"Adrikins!"

 ***boop***

 **Oooooh myyyy that ending, I wonder who it could be ;)** **. Next chapter will be the last part of Day 1 so be prepared for that. Anyways time for the usual marching band story time. Yes, my band did stretch circles although I was never in charge of it. The "Where's the Peanut Butter?" phrase was used since my band director REALLY hated when we asked the time. And my first year I was in a random group of eight trying to do the rotating box thing which we got really good progress on and it was fun. Hope you're all excited for the next chapter. If you don't read my other series I mentioned that with it being Spring Break for me, I'm planning on getting out a new chapter for either series each weekday this week. So next chapter for this will be out most likely on Thursday. As always Lot's of Love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	7. Chapter 6: Day 1 Part 3

**(A/N) Sorry y'all, would've had this out sooner but for some reason I have had no internet for the majority of the day and only got it back a little bit ago. But anyways here we go!**

 ***boop***

There was a collective groan from the group of four as they heard her voice. Chloe made their way over to them and practically latched herself onto Adrien, ignoring his discomfort as she did. Putting on a somewhat fake smile he looks at her.

"Hi Chloe."

"I've missed you Adrikins, we haven't hung out in forever."

"I literally spent time with you last week."

Chloe pouts when he says this. "That's still too long of a time, we need to hang out more than that."

Adrien glances at the other three girls. All obviously unimpressed by the way Chloe is acting. He turns his head to look back at her. "Well I think I won't keep you from cheer practice so I'll just be heading out now."

"Oh don't be silly, you know I would be better company than these three. Speaking of which," She turns her attention to Marinette, Alya, and Kaitlyn, "Shouldn't you be making yourselves scarce. I thought geeks like you have better places to be."

"Chloe! That was uncalled for!"

"But I'm right Adrikins. These three are especially nerdy. I mean look at these ridiculous masks they're wearing."

Man, if looks could kill. Marinette and Alya's glares were bad but Adrien made a mental note never to get on Kaitlyn's bad side. Her mask only added to the frightening factor of her eyes and a shiver went down his spine. It was over quickly when Kaitlyn spoke up.

"Well we would just love to chat with you more, but we're going to go before we get infected with your personality."

Before Chloe could retaliate the three turn and left leaving a shocked Adrien behind. Quickly composing himself he runs after them much to Chloe's dismay. He surprises them when he speaks.

"I'm sorry about that. Chloe's a childhood friend and I can't control her sometimes."

The girls look at each other as if to agree on something only to have Marinette turn back and speak.

"Don't worry about it, we don't have the best relationship with her so we usually just try to avoid her."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we've all had experience with her bullying. Some of it worse than others."

He frowns at this and mutters to himself. "I guess she really has changed over the years." He turns his attention back to the three, "Anyways before we were interrupted there was a mention of hanging out?"

The atmosphere quickly changed as the girls smiled. Alya was quick to speak up.

"Yeah we're thinking in a few hours so it gives us time to clean up and relax for a bit. It won't be just us though, some of the others are going to come over if that makes it easier on you."

"Sounds good to me, for once I have nothing today so I'll definitely be there."

"Great, see you at 2 then."

With that they said quick goodbyes and all went their separate ways. Adrien was just excited to hang out with more people his age so he couldn't wait.

time jump

Marinette, Alya, and Kaitlyn had decided to meet a half an hour before everyone else showed up. What had occurred that morning after rehearsal had all left them wanting to talk amongst themselves. They quickly migrate up to Marinette's bedroom to avoid prying ears.

"What is Chloe's deal? I swear every time she sees any of us she just wants to make us miserable." Marinette says as she sits down at her desk.

Alya looks at her and shrugs, "She's just one of those types of people that likes to let others know how much better she is than them."

Kaitlyn is the next to speak. "True, but I have to say, Adrien did look uncomfortable with it so he definitely isn't like her at least. Then again, I knew that after the first day I met him. What sucks though is that this means that Chloe's gonna try and find more ways to be with him and that might alienate him from others."

They all think for a minute before Marinette speaks up again. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. As long as we can stay friends with him he should be fine but we'll have to get the others involved as well."

"Or you could be more than friends with him." Alya mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Was just agreeing with you is all."

Marinette looks at Alya suspiciously while Kate hides a knowing smile. They change the topic until Marinette's mom lets them know that their friends are starting to arrive.

The afternoon is relaxing to say the least. The group is able to joke with each other and have fun. Adrien is quick to get to know the rest of the leadership he didn't meet during rehearsal. Unknown to most Kaitlyn and Alya make sure that Marinette and Adrien stick close together the whole time. In no time, everyone starts to leave, they have more practice tomorrow so they know they'll be seeing each other again real soon but in 'costume.' As Alya is leaving she quickly whispers into Kaitlyn's ear.

"After we're done getting these two together, you're next."

Kaitlyn's face flushes as Alya walks away with a wicked grin. She just loves playing matchmaker sometimes.

Pretty soon everyone is gone and Marinette heads back up to her room. _'It was definitely a good first day, I just hope the rest of the season goes well.'_

 ***boop***

 **First day is over! So, with those who read both of my stories you'll notice that the Chloe's in both are different. That is what I planned since I wanted (ugh) normal Chloe for this story for certain reasons. The other one for my other series like I mentioned in that chapter is more mature so that's why they're different. Now with the next chapter it's gonna be somewhat of a time skip because it would be weird to do every single day (not to mention it would take FOREVER to get to the good bits). Anyways tomorrow is the last day of this chapter every day thing I've been doing this week and then we're back to normal schedule. It might be weird next week though but I will let y'all know with tomorrows chapter release.**

 **Anyways Lots of Love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	8. Chapter 7: Sign-ups

**(A/N) Got a bit of a shorter chapter for you guys today. Been focusing on True Miraculous Night but I promised that this would be back so here we go!**

 ***boop***

To say rehearsal is exhausting would be an understatement. Thankfully it was only three days a week but that didn't mean that it was any less tiring. It had been a few weeks since they had started for the summer and Adrien felt like he was finally starting to get the hang of things. Conditioning was still torturous of course but everything else was really fun. Plus, he had made so many friends since they had started so even though it was tough at times, at least he was doing it with people he got along with.

For Marinette, it was how it was like the other years she had done it. All the running and other things was never easy but it was always amazing to see the improvement over the season. It was different a little this year since she was Drum Major but she still worked with the people she had gotten to know over the years. Adrien was pleasant to work with even though when he was Chat he tended to joke around more. She found out very quickly that he takes his puns very seriously and won't stop unless Wayzz or one of the other supervisor's steps in.

The only real downside she had experienced so far was Chloe. The cheerleaders had the field after the band was done and Chloe always had snide remarks for many of the students as they packed up. It only helped sometimes if Adrien was there but even then, no one was really safe from her bullying besides him. For Marinette, she was lucky enough to always have Alya or Kaitlyn there to lash back if it got too serious. The three had all experienced Chloe's bullying individually before they had gotten to know each other, after a while they decided to stand up against her which had lessened the comments a little to say the least.

Other than that issue Marinette really couldn't complain. She loved being with these people a few times a week. She could sometimes go as far as to say it was a second family to her. Before she could let her thoughts wander any further she is brought back to practice when Wayzz addressed everyone.

"Alright everyone, before I let you go today I have some announcements that apply to everyone."

Marinette knew what was coming next, she smiled as he waved a piece of paper in his hand.

"Our first parade of the season is next week, now as some of you know there is a little fair that happens for the city and our band has a booth set up each year. This is the signup sheet to participate and you are all required to have at least one shift over the two days the fair takes place. I'm going to be leaving Marinette in charge of the sheet so if you have any questions please go to her or Adrien first. If they don't have an answer, then you can come to me."

He hands the paper to Marinette and quickly dismisses the group. Those students who know how this works quickly make their way to pack up so they can get to the list first. She notices Adrien's worried expression and leans over to whisper before the majority get back.

"Leadership gets first pick and I've already signed up a group of us to work together."

He gives her a reassured smile before looking back over to the group. "So, what exactly does our booth do?"

"It's a food booth, the fair goes throughout both days so we usually get quite a good amount of people."

"Not to mention since Marinette joined the band, her parents offer some of their items and that definitely brings in more people." Alya had walked up during the conversation and added information to her friend's explanation. Marinette nods and continues.

"The students don't actually help in making the food, we're more for the plate prep and work the front. I got a good amount of us for one of the best time slots."

Adrien really couldn't help but feel excited that he would be able to work with his friends. Alya and Marinette continued to explain things to him as they made their way to the exit. It was still a week away but he knew it was going to be a great time.

 ***boop***

 **There we go, like I said it was a shorter chapter but this helps lead into the first parade chapter as well as the booth. My band did this for my hometown, it was a great way to raise money for the band. Not gonna lie we sold some pretty killer philly cheesesteaks for a fair booth.**

 **As way of announcements. The last two chapters for True Miraculous Night will be released this next week, most likely looking at Tuesday and Thursday for that. The three-shot I'm not sure when I'll release the final chapter for that so we'll see. Schedule for this one should stay the same though but we'll see what happens.**

 **As always, Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	9. Announcement

**(A/N) Hey guys, I really wanted to put out one more chapter before making this announcement, but you'll understand why in a minute.**

 **Basically, I'm putting this series on a hiatus for a bit. I know what I want to do for this story and what I want to include. The problem is that I'm stuck... I can't get the words right on the page and I don't want to give you guys crappy chapters that could be a lot better.**

 **So, I'm going to let this story sit for a bit. Probably will be a few months but I'm planning sometime in the summer. That will give me time to do finals in a few weeks, focus on my other big series right now, and figure out how I want to do the chapters for this story.**

 **I will delete this announcement when I post the next chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who love this series, but I would hate to disappoint any of you with stuff that isn't the very best.**

 **Until then, lots of love you all you.**

 **~Imperial**


End file.
